The Betral Of Love
by Suki Tama
Summary: Sakura goes to Itachi in hope's to find Sasuke after 6 year's of him not retuning to Kohana. What happen's when Sasuke find's his untold love with his murder Brother. Read to Find out. OOC Itachi maybe I'm not sure! lemon's maybe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my frist Naruto Story (please tell me if it's bad) **

**Some Character's may be OOC, I have watched vary little Naruto (I think I'm up to the part where Sakura healed a fish) so I'm makeing this up as I go along. so if you don't like it when a Character i OOC than I sugest you read the first chapter tell me if you like it not than if the next chapter you still don't like like please don't read it and my next story will be better (if you don't like it that is, if you like it than I gess I'll write another one like this) **

**anyway hereis my first Chapter enjoy!!**

The Betral Of Love

Chater 1

_"Kakashi I don't have time for this, get out of the way" ordered the pink haired medic _

_"I can't let you go ... what you plan to do is suiside ... Kohona take another great lose" yelled the great copy ninja _

_"what the hell do you care what happen's to me ... plus nothing will happen ... I can take care of my self " the medic was getting frusherated she had to leave now... she camly walked around him and headed to the gate's of Kohona _

_"I care... you are a great medic and the best Kohona has got... what about Sai... what about Naruto" the copy ninja was running out of way's to stall her, he had sent his dog's to get naruto and Sai_

_Sakura stoped in her track's "you have the 5th she can train someone else ... and I'll be gone before eather one of them know I'm gone ... I've already made up my mind" and she contined to walk to the gate's_

_"you're being so selfish, that's not like you ... at least tell me why ... SAKURA ... WHY" Kakashi's heart was tearing apart with every word and Sakura knew it_

_"to find Sauke... I this way I can find Sasue" the medic couldn't look at the copy ninja but didn't move any further_

_"AGAIN WITH THE SASUKE ... Sakura let it go it's been over 4 year's" Kakashi try hard to keep his voice from squeking but it didn't work he was just to work up _

_"SHUT UP... it's been 6 ... and you'll never understand ... you've never love anything enough to give a shit ... so why the hell start now" she anoused in a dead, cold voice that would make anyne want to shrivel into a dark corner and hide and that's what Kakashi did in the closer of his our mind. _

_Sakura knew that her word's had hurt her close friend but it was the only to get him so not fallow her. _

_and with that and a poff of dust and leaf's the pink haired medic was gone_

**OOO**

Sakura woke up breathing heavy and sopping wet from swet, this dream ... no this nightmare, flash from the past had honted her since the night she had left Kakashi n the dark.

"damn, why can't I shake this" she asked her self as she got up out of her bed and walked to the wash room to wash her face.

"what's wrong ... have another nightmare" came a cold creepy moking voice from the door leading to the washroom

"shut it Itachi ... I'm not in the mood to deal with your game's this early" she said glaring at him from the corner of her eye

"oh that's no way to talk to you'r master" he said moking her once more

"I said shut it ... who the hell do you think you are I belong to know one not even pritty boy / self centered Uchiha like you'r self ... now get out before I kill you" she cammaneded throught clenched teeth she hated being told she was owned by some one and Itachi was the wost for it she hated him

With in second's Sakura fonud her self pined agenst the wall with Itachi's hand around her neck and slowly cutting off her air supply

"you watch your mouth, two year's ago you came to me and that mark on you right wrist say's you do belong to me **(the mark is the sing that is on his ring)**," he snaped adding more pressier to her throuht.

"whatch...(breath) your self (breath) Itachi (cough) you wouldn't (breath) what to kill you'r (breath and caugh) only play thing (breath) now would you" Sakura gasped as she tried to get her sentince out, unafraid of Itachi this happened 95 of the week so it was nothing new

"what makes you like I need you" Itachi added more preshure cutting of so much air that it was almost impasibale to breath, vary pain full

"because (breath) doesn't (breath) give (breath) the (breath) pleasure (breath) that (breath) I do (breath)" sakura smirked he had told her this many time's and was probably the only reason he kept her alive.

Itachi let go of her and left the room with , "you breckfast is in the kitchen eat it" he ordered as he left

Sakura rubed her neck and than back you getting ready for the day, she had a shower than got dressed.

she no longer wore the red dress that she had in kohona sh now wore a black tube top that left room for her to move and huged every one of her cuves it covered, she wore a long black skirt, just like the dress she use to ware just black and it was longer and it was a skirt, the slit's on the side's went all the up to her hi thighy, under neth was a pare of black short. short, short's **(I don't what you call them ?)**

she had let her hair grow and it what know down to her lower back, still at silky and soft as before and still as pink. Itachi had said that her hair down and long made her lookd sexy so naturaly she pulled it up into a messy bun, leaving her bangs out and two strate stran's out from the messy bun. the only part of Sakura that hadn't change about her was how she wore her head protector, still like a hand band, like Ino had shown her many year's ago when Sakura had been crying over her overly large forehead. it made her feel like she still had a part of her old self.

"SAKURA... ITACHI TOLD YOU TO GO EAT... NOW GO DO IT" stomed Konan from the room above.

Sakura said nothing and just left her room, closeing the door behind her and sealing it, she hated when people went into her room and by people she meant that she hated Itachi going threw her room

**OOO**

"our Plan's have changed once again, Orochimaru has gotten the way once again" anoused Pain (the leadrer of Asatsuki) furiouse but the stuation

"what has he done this time" questioned Kisame

"he has failed to take over Sasuke's boy once again, Sasuke has gotten to stong for him and demands that we take care of the little pest" explained Pain pounding his hands on the table the Asatsuki member's were all standing around. he was more so talking to Itachi more than anyone

"so what do you want me to do about it ... I don't control my brother's action's" Itachi suprized everyone with his calm tone

"well you might as well be controling him you vary life is the thing that drive' him, if you had just killed him all though's year's we wouldn't have this problem, so you will gather a 3 man team and go finish you'r job that you started 20 year's ago, while Zetsu trake's him and report's to you regulary" ordered Pain, Zetsu had gone that morning to tark Sasuke

"vary well, the team is Itachi and I, and Konan, we'll ... "

"no" Itachi iteruped Kisame "I'll be Kisame, Sakura and I" anouced Itachi

"WHAT!!!" squecked Konan "what skill's does she have that are greater than mine ... other than being you'r play thing that is" she wined _'that supid bitch keep's gettin gin my... I told her when she got here that he was mine ...' _

**Flash Back**

_"you'r back Itachi ... oh and you brought a toy for Pain" lughed Konan _

_Itachi said nothing just kept walking past her _

_"I'm no one's toy ... watch it or you'll end up dead at my feet" groweled Sakura as she pased by Konan fallowing Itachi_

_"watch it ... that mouth of you'r will get you in trouble" snaped Konan _

_"__**Sakura! come**__" yelled Itachi _

_'he used her name... he never used my name at first' _

_"Sakura is it ... stay away from Itachi he's mine ... touch one unch of him and I'll kill you" she grewld _

_"well I gess I know what my first job is" laughed Sakura _

_**latter that same day **_

_Konan was battleing Sakura to test weather Sakura would join or not. before Konan knew it she was on the ground with the wind nocked out of her, Sakura had won the battle and with it Itachi. well that's how she saw it._

**Falsh Back Ended**

"Shut Up! I have made my team ... were leaveing as soon as we get Skura" Itachi let the room and Kisame left behind him

"so Itachi why are we taken Pinky" asked Kisame conserned that he's team mate was going soft

"for the same reason that Sasuke left her ... she love's him"

"why would that be any use to us?" Kisame was so confused Itachi was so unprodictable

"it'll be intresting to see if she really wanted to get stronger or just find Sasuke, and also he won't be able to kill her giving us the advantage" explained Itachi getting angry with all the question's

Kisame took this note and fallowed with no more question's.

they reached the kitchen, Sakura was no where to be seen, only a small pice of toast was gone from her meal, a cold bowl of porach was still on the table like every morning _'why doesn't she eat ... how can she get stonger if she doesn't eat' _

"that girl need's to learn how to do as she's told, why do you still put out food for her if she doesn't eat, anyway I should teach her a lesson" Kisame quickly swiched to kill mode seeing the look he resived from Itachi, if he was going soft he didn't show it, he was still scarry

"just go get ready ... I'll take care of her ... I know where is she" snaped Itachi, Kisame did as he was told and left knowing that he had already crossed line's with Itachi and he like his head ached to hi body.

**OOO**

Sakura was just out side the base **(I don't know what you call it)** in a little pach of tree's, she dubed this her training area, since there wasn't really any where else to train alone

and that was all Sakura did was train, she didn't attend any of the meetting's of the Akatsuki, she wasn't intreated in anything that they delt wih, she was here in hope's to find Sasuke ... he Sasuke.

"what do you want" she snaped not looked from her nails as she sat on a high branch

"nothing just watching" came a calm but still creepy voice from the bushes under the tree that Sakura was sitting in. and Sasoi step out of them dusting himself off ridding himself of any leaf's and dust that might have caught on his cloke

"well show's over ... I'm leaveing" she anouced jumping down from the tree and back to earth

"did I say that you could leave" he growled graing her wrist witch was the wrong move from the start

"**Nothing s keeping me from killing you**" she said taking hold of his wrist and twisting it causing him a load of pain **CRACK ... SNAP **

she relised him and walked out of the tree's

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HEAL TI?" Sasori's voice was shaky

"nope" she said camly and walked threw the door's of the base and down to her room

"WHAT A BITCH" yelled Sasori mostly in pain than anger

"who is" Sasori spun around to find him self face to face with Itachi

"that Sakura whore of your's" he groweled

"what did you do to your wrist" Itachi asked though he already new,

"that's slut broke it in tree place's" Sasori was starting to shake with pain.

"hmm ... well go find Konan ... she'll slipint it ... she's not at good as Sakura but she'd the best that we have that will do what we want when we want" Itachi walked off back to the base and down to Sakura's room.

**OOO**

_'so what do I do know that my training was intrupted' __**'take a long shower, relive some of that stress' **__'great idea' _

Sakura let her long hair down and got ready for her shower

_'two year's wasted ... I haven't even gotten stronger' __**'well it wasn't a total waste ... you get to look at Itachi 97 of the day' **__'ewww ... I can't believe that you just said that, he's a cold heated, blood thursty, murder' __**'and a hot Uchiha ... great look's must run in the family' **__'shut it' _

Sakura pushed her inner self to the back of her mind and desided to cut her shower short, got out, dried off, got dressed and started to blowdry her hair

**OOO**

Itachi was walking down a dark, damp and cold halway that lead to Sakura's room. Sakura had chosin the most Isolated part of the base ... but why?

_**'no one come's down here but you' **_complained his inner self _ 'because she's all alone' __**'she want's to be Isolated, so just let her' **__'no when you'r all alone you start going crazy' __**' so why is she even here' **__'she said to get stronger ... but I think that it was hope to find Sasuke' __**'well she was already stong when she got here ... she kicked Konan's ass' **__'ya I know'__** 'you'r going soft' **__'shut it' _

Itochi finaly came to Sakura's door, he opened it and walked in with ot knocking first, and looked around, the wall's in this room were mch like the wall's in the hall way down here but a little worst there were pipe's coming ot of the wall's, celing, and even the floor and only two pieces of furniture, a small bed and a wooden dresser. the room looked more like a prison than a room for a girl.

Itach sat on the bed and waited for Sakura to come back.

the door the the bath room door handle jigled and Sakura walked out

"what the hell are you doing in here, I'm busy you'r not getting any" screamed Sakura noticing Itachi on her bed

"that's not a bad Idea but no we're going on a mission ... so get ready he said" trying to sound cold and crule but for sum reson he couldn't, Sakura had her hair down and it was drawing his atenchin to it.

"fine ... what kind of mission" she asked/snanped, starting her chin up's from one of the pipes from the celing

"search and destroy we're leavein now so let's go" he snaped, getting up from the bed

"fine" Sakura hated being intrupted during her workout but got her wepon's pouch and wraped it around the upper part of her leg (the pouch was also black)

She started to pull her hair up but that desided to leave it down and drive Itachi crazy

they waled out of her room to find Kisame and his Chakra eattind Sord, out side the door, sacrring the shit out of Sakura

"a little jummpy Pinky" groweled Kisame as he fallowed Itachi

"whatch out for my sord it's hungry for chakra" he whispered in Sakura's ear so that Itach couldn't hear him, Sakura was a little unconfortable at how close he was but soon got over it

"so, one of you is going to tell me who we're after, and if I'm getting a pice" ordered Sakura more to Itachi but Kisame answered her insead

"a male, vary strong, and you'r getting the first pice" laughed Kisame **(if you can call that a laugh, it was more of a hissy chuckle)** evily, resiving a 'shut up or I'll kill you look' from Itachi and stoped talkng

_'so I'm going to be used as a pone, to test out this guy's power, great just what I've alway's wanted ... I'm going to test my stranglth on this guy than as well_

**well that's it for know hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you thought, if you hated it if you like it, what I should do to change it. let me know. **

**well I have to write the next chapter of my last story before I can contine so forgive me if I'm not regular in posting **

**Emiko Sessh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright it doesn't matter that I have no review's I'm going to keep posting my story weather you guys like it or not! Maybe some one will read and review one day. lol **

**Well here's the next chapter **

**Chapter 2 **

"Ok! Well I've asked you all here because I'm going to find Sakura and I need a team to help me" announced the blond shanobi

he looked around, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi and Hinata were all in front of him, but no one said anything

"how do you plan to get her back, dickless" yelled a voice from behind him

"Well I plan to find Sasuke, tell him about our situation and he can help us find her" explained Naruto as he looked up into the tree that Sai was drawing in

"and how do you plan to do that" asked Tenten

"the old lady said that she had some information on Sasuke's where abouts" explained Naruto

"I'll help you… Naruto" whispered Hinata, her and Naruto were dating and the stuttering had stopped but she still whispered

"fine I'm in" Kiba joined Naruto in front of every one

"same with us" Tenten answered for Neji who shook his head

"I will save my blossom, than she will love me" announced Lee punching the air and joining the Naruto and the other's

"sorry Naruto but Ino is being demanding I can't go but Radio me if thing's get out of hand" said Shikamaru looking at the ground and shuffling his feet

"ok so we have our team" jumped Naruto

"did you ask tunsuma about your little mission" asked Kakashi lazily

"umm … no" Slunked Naruto _'how could I have missed the old lady, DAMN'_

"I did, your good to go, dickless" anounced Sai with a forced smile

"ALRIGHT!!! I don't know how long we're going to be gone, so pack what you can ... we leave at sun down" ordered Naruto and every one poffed but Naruto and Sai.

"not going to find your own Girlfriend" glared Naruto

"she's not my girlfriend anymore Naruto" Sai just looked at the ground he droped the pet name he wasn't in the mood to be funny

"gave up on her return already" snaped Naruto, he was getting angry but the second

"NARUTO!! it's been 2 years, we broke up 3 day's before she dissapeard, surch parties were stoped a year ago, Naruto she's not coming back" tears were threating to fall from Sai's eye's but he didn't let them fall

"what if she want's to come back but can't what if she's traped, what if she's hurt ... you expect me to let her die out there, she's like my little sister, your asking me to give up the life of my sister" Naruto had, had it he turned his back on Sai, heading to pack "you know what ... she loved you ... and I think she wasted her time ... you give up on her if you want but I never will" Nauto yelled blood dripping from his hands, from clenching his hands into a tight fist

"Naruto??" Sai started to walk towarde his team mate but was stoped

"don't, if your going to help then go get your things if not stay out of my way" growled Naruto and with a poff of leafs and Naruto singnater red flames Naruto was gone leaving Sai with his thoughts

**OOO**

Sakura, Itachi and Kisame ran threw the bussies and the tree's

"what is the plan Itachi" asked Kisame from is post on the left of Itachi

_**'what's are plan ... Lover' **_moked Sakura's inner _'your funny I bet he is gay' __**'whitch one??' **__'Kisame you idiot ... your don't think Itachi is do you'__** 'who cares' **__'good point'_ Sakura smirked to self

_'wonder what's up with her'_ thought Itachi

"Itachi are you going to tell us the pan or not??" yelled Sakura (on Itachi's right)

"Sakura your going to disrtact the target for a while. then I'll come in when he least expect's it kill him" ordered Itachi

"why do I have always have to be a slut" asked Sakura with a pout

"because you are" laughed Kisame but regreted it, Itachi threw him agenst a tree

"keep your month shut, if you say one more word to her in that matter ... I will not hestitate to hut you so bad you'll have to beg her to heal you ... got it" yelled Itachi

"what the hell is your problem Itachi, she's your plaything ... witch makes her a ..." Kisame was cut off but a punch to the face

"UNDERSTAND" Itachi yelled once more

"y...ye...yes" Kisame studdered and Itachi let go of him

"Sakura you are needed for this mission to disstrack you don't have to do anything with our target ... I wont let you get hurt" he said takeing her hand and looking deep into her eye's

_'is he serious ... ' __**'he did just take down his right hand man because he called you a slut ... I'm pritty sure that he would protcet you agens some one he hold's no tie's with' **__'point take in ... but I'm just as Kisame said, just his toy, a tool, nothing more' __**'obvusly you are more than that' **_

"we're staying here for the night" Itachi ordered

"what Pinky can't keep up with the big boy's" laughed Kisame

in one swifted move before Itachi could do or say anything Sakura had Kisame pined to a tree with her hand around his throut slowing closeing off his air suply

"I can handle twice as much as you, **you **are the one's holding me back" she growled tighting her grip around his throut Kisame was now gasping for air like a fish out of water

"OOO what fishy can't handle a little weak girl ... I'm dissapointed" she hissed and tighted her grip more

"SAKURA!!! that's enough ... we're stoping to play out our plan and regian the charkura that we used up" andouced Itachi and Sakura let go of Kisame letting him fall to the ground where he stayed for a while

Sakura sat on a log arcossed from Itachi "I'll go get fire wood" anoused Kisame when he finally got to his feet

"YOU IDIOT ... if we have a fire any shinobi looking for use, like the sound, will find our position" yelled Sakura _'how could this idiot be dangerious ... with out his sword he's nothing' _

Intachi was suprized that Sakura had the nerve to talk to Kisame like that, he was even more suprized that Kisame didn't try to kill her _'all that time alone sure has paid off ... Kisame is beeing stupid. he hate's fire' __**'proably want's to get away from Sakura she scared the shit out of me' **__'well ya, I stoped for her ... her charkura level is almost nonexstiante ... but she believes that she can still go on' __**'you and I both know that she hate's it when people think she's week ... but mabe she can still go on with such a low charkura level mabe she has a way to go on ... with all that determination it wouldn't suprize me if she really could go longer then use' **_

"Itachi, ITACHI" he looked at her she had pulled him out of his thought's _'this better be important' _he growled in his head

"go to sleep ... I'm taking the first watch" she said hoping up into a tree and sitting on a branch so she could get a better look

_**'Itachi she has the lowest charkura there is no way that she can protceted us while we sleep' **__'maybe but what about that she probably could go longer then us speach you just gave me' __**'i'm not willing to bet my life on it ... make her let you take the first watch' **_

"Sakura I'm not tired and will probably be up anyway why don't I take the first watch" he said joining her on the tree branch

"no, I can tell that you're tired and I'll be fine with the first watch ... I'll be up anyway" she said glareing at him

"you look exsoded ... come on just let me do the first watch" he said razing his voice a little, that useully got things to go his way

"do you think that I'm weak, that I can't handle the first watch, WELL I can so back down before I make you" she yelled

_**'did you see al that charkura wow!! it's threw the roof' **__'ya I saw it I gess she really can go longer then us' _

"what ever" he said and he jumped down from the tree

Itachi leaned up agenst the tree that Sakura was sitting in, he looked over at Kisame who was already slumped down on the ground with his eye's closed, probably not sleeping _'he really his scared of Sakura' _

**OOO**

"Naruto! NARUTO!!!!" yelled a vary angery voice from outside Naruto's appartment door

"I'm coming, I'm coming kepp your head on" Naruto yelled back as just finshed packing for the mission he had a little trouble since Sakura usally did it for him and even though she had been gone for two years he still had a hard time figureing how to put things to they all fit

"DICKLESS ... IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'M GOING TO ..."Sai was cut off when the door swung open and he resived a punch in the gut

"what ... what was that for" yelled sai as he held his gut

"for bugging me when I'm about to leave on a vary important mission" groweled Narto walking into his appartment and leveing the door open for Sai

"what do you want" asked Naruto as he went back to his bed room to get his packed backpack

"you don't have to look for Sasuke anymore" smiled Sai siting at one chair's

"what are you talkin about? how else are we going to find Sakura ... Sasuke is the only one with the skill" said Naruto who was getting frusterated by his teammate's stupidness

"just grab your bag and let's go I'll show you" yelled Sai grabing Naruto and running out the door

"hay you didn't lock or shut my door" yelled Naruto trying to get out of the Sai's grip

"shut up I'll come back and make sure nothing happens to your little appartment ok" he said when they stoped at the main gates

"doesn't anyone know how to lissen anymore ... I said be here at ... what the hell was that for" yelled Naruto holding his cheek Sai had slaped him to get him to pay attenchin

"Sasuke is in the Kohana forest ... meaning that he is here" Sai stoped to make sure that his yellowed haired team mate was paying close attenchin

"find him, tell him what happened to Sakura and go find her" Sai was pushing Naruto to to get his ass in gear

"ya ya ya I got it" Naruto said doing a hand sign and with leaves and his red flames he was gone

"YOU BETTER COME BACK WITH HER OR YOU'LL BE SORRY" Sai yelled hoping that Naruto had heard him

_'ok got to make a plan'_ thought Naruto _**'make it casual, when you see him' **_answered his nail tailed beast, naruto had tamed the beast inside of him and they now worked as a team

_'so be like, I'm going on a surch mission are you coming' __**'sure ya that works' **_

Naruto slowed to a walk when her saw a figure of a man leand up agenst a tree, he stopped the the figure walked toward him

"hey dope" yelled Sasuke as he made his way to his old team mate

"Thime **(not sure how to spell that)**" Naruto said back cooly, they were now face to face (but not to close)

"what not crying sakura, saying she missed me" laughed Sasuke

_**'well there goes casual right out the window' **_the nine tail fox shook his head

in a flash Naruto had Sasuke pined to the tree with a kunini to his throut "SAKURA IS MISSING, YOU DISRESPECTFULL PRICK, she's been gone for two year's now, the only thing that we know is that it had something to do with you and Itachi" he yelled slaming him harder into the tree

Sasuke's eye's went wide "I have to go find her ... Naruto let me go she could be hurt ... Naruto my brother could have killed her ... FUCK NARUTO LET GO OF ME" he yelled trying to get out of Naruto's grip, but he just tighted it

"YOU LISSEN TO ME!!!! I'm the head of this misson so I'm going east and your going west you hear ... in one week you are to meet back hear with a progress report of what you found ...and you better find her or something to do with her" growled Naruto finally letting go of him, but Sasuke didn't move _'Sakura what have you done ... what did I drive you to do ... I need you to be safe please be safe ... I need to get to her before Itachi ... or save her from him' _

"Sasuke snap out of it, get moving" yelled Naruto who was already heading east

and with that Sasuke headed west to find the girl he missed most, the girl he couldn't lose no matter what

**OOO**

"Kisame ... Kisame ... KISAME" yelled Sakura giveing him a kick in the ribs

"WHAT" he yelled back not likeing being kicked first thing in the morning

"time to get up fishy ... Itchi left already, somthing about having to pick something up in the next town" she groweled

Kisame got up useing the tree and they were on there way once again. Kisame kept all thoughts to himself untill they go to the edge of the village that Itachi was in

"why are you telling me what to do ... I'm Itachi's right hand man ... my position is higher rank than a slut like your self" he anoused as he handed Sakura her clouke that Itachi made him pack for her

"well I gess your wrong about that ... and you were the last one up and he told me to get you moving, fishy" she snaped pulling her hair into a messy bun and pulling on her clouke and started to walk into town, she herself had a few things to pic up in this town.

Kisame rolled his eye's pulled on his straw hat and fallowed her into town.

**well that's my chapter hope you all liked it the story will get better I promis **

**Emiko Sessh**


	3. AN I'm SORRY

I will not be up dateing any of my stories for a vary long time I parents have taken my computer for failing teo class's I feel like an idiot

but that doesn't matter I'm sorry for not updatting sooner but I have no idea if and when I'll be able to update

please forgive me

Dani

Ps that's my nick name


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey every one I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long. It's been forever, and my writing style has changed, but I will continue the story as in my notes I believe I have 10 chapters roughed out, so after that if the style changes I've very sorry I'll try to keep it the same. **

**Any way on with the story ******

_**Recap! **_

_Naruto had Sasuke pined to the tree with a kunini to his throut "SAKURA IS MISSING, YOU DISRESPECTFULL PRICK, she's been gone for two year's now, the only thing that we know is that it had something to do with you and Itachi" he yelled slaming him harder into the tree_

_Sasuke's eye's went wide "I have to go find her ... Naruto let me go she could be hurt ... Naruto my brother could have killed her ... FUCK NARUTO LET GO OF ME" he yelled trying to get out of Naruto's grip, but he just tighted it_

_"YOU LISSEN TO ME!!!! I'm the head of this misson so I'm going east and your going west you hear ... in one week you are to meet back hear with a progress report of what you found ...and you better find her or something to do with her" growled Naruto finally letting go of him, but Sasuke didn't move __'Sakura what have you done ... what did I drive you to do ... I need you to be safe please be safe ... I need to get to her before Itachi ... or save her from him' _

_"Sasuke snap out of it, get moving" yelled Naruto who was already heading east_

_and with that Sasuke headed west to find the girl he missed most, the girl he couldn't lose no matter what_

_**OOO**_

_"Kisame ... Kisame ... KISAME" yelled Sakura giveing him a kick in the ribs_

_"WHAT" he yelled back not likeing being kicked first thing in the morning_

_"time to get up fishy ... Itchi left already, somthing about having to pick something up in the next town" she groweled_

_Kisame got up useing the tree and they were on there way once again. Kisame kept all thoughts to himself untill they go to the edge of the village that Itachi was in_

_"why are you telling me what to do ... I'm Itachi's right hand man ... my position is higher rank than a slut like your self" he anoused as he handed Sakura her clouke that Itachi made him pack for her_

_"well I guess your wrong about that ... and you were the last one up and he told me to get you moving, fishy" she snapped pulling her hair into a messy bun and pulling on her clouke and started to walk into town, she herself had a few things to pic up in this town._

_Kisame rolled his eyes pulled on his straw hat and fallowed her into town._

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke had stopped at a hotel for a 3 hour sleep that is if you want to call it a sleep, all he could do was toss and turn worried about what could have happened to Sakura.

'_two years is a very long time to go missing' _he thought to himself as he paid the counter girl, not paying any attention to the lustful looks she was giving him, and left the hotel

As he walked the busy morning streets he caught a glimpse of a black cloak rounding the corner just a few meters away from where he was, and for some reason felt that he should fallow it.

Just picking up his speed ever so slightly not wanting to get to close just incase, as he rounded the corner, he caught a familiar chakra, it was kinda, and loving, but deadly, and poisonous, it had the genital healing touch, but the deadly strike of a viper _'How could something so peculiar seem so familiar to me' _he continued to fallow the now traceable chakra when it finally hit him, like walking into a brick wall twice

"Sakura!" he whispered to himself, picking up his pace to a light sprint

'_she's alive'_ he couldn't help be feel relieved in the fact that she was alright, even if her chakra had change to something he no longer new or understood

'_**be careful you don't know what she could be know' **_ his inner self spoke to him warning him, he had had this inner since Orochimaru had first tried to take over his body, Sasuke liked to think as his inner as a seventh sense.

'_she loved me before I left, she'll love me now, I have to find her bring her to where she belongs' _

'_**do you remember how you left her? Crying on a bench, do you really think she could still love you? It's been eight years since you last saw her, she's a women now, she could have changed' **_

'_that doesn't matter to me! She belongs here with me, she belongs in Kohona' _

'_**just be wear she may not want what you want, her charka has changed, she's not a push over any more' **_

'_I have to find her!' _

With those last thoughts to his inner he sped up to a full sprint.

**OOO**

Sakura walked through the town alone, she had told Kisame that she had to get some supplies and was headed for the weapons store a few blocks were she had left him.

As Sakura walked out of the ally into the main streets, she could sense someone watching her, maybe the training she had been doing these two years really was making her stronger in ways. Keeping her pace the same she lengthened her stride covering more distance in the same time

'_just a few more steps'_ she thought to herself, keeping the weapons shop in view, sensing another strong chakra, she masked hers keeping it low enough no one not even the strongest ninja could detect, and walked in to the shop.

"How can I help you" came a deep but cheery voice from over the counter.

"I need 2 swords **(like Sasukes)**, a couple of weapons scrolls, 4 trap scrolls, a dagger, 6 medical scroll, and that bag for the scrolls" she ordered pointing to the black leather bag hanging behind the counter, it had been awhile since she'd needed a bag and her old school bag didn't cut it anymore, it hadn't cut it in two years to be exact.

The counter man gathered everything she had said with dollar signs in his eyes. He handed her each of her weapons one at a time watching with lust as she stretched her leg up so her foot was on the counter reviling her long sexy legs up to the thigh, where she strapped on the small bagger, then pacing her foot back on the ground.

Taking the swords she strapped them to their casings in an X form on her middle back.

"I've packed the scrolls in your bag already miss, your weapons on an the top" the man said handing her the bag "are you sure that you can carry all that miss, it is quiet heavy" then man asked in a kind manner probably not noticing she was a one of the strongest ninja in this area.

"let me help you" came a cold voice from behind her.

Without turning around she replied "thanks but no thanks… sir do u have a washroom?" the counter man nodded and pointed to the door across the room "thank you" she said placing her money on the counter, and disappearing behind the door.

"I will double what she just paid you to close the shop, and leave and 30 minutes" the man handed a large sac of money over the counter, the counterman nodding with greed as he gathered his loot, locking the door and leaving threw the back.

"you can come out know" he yelled to Sakura threw the door. And she came out accordingly

"how did you know I was here … Itachi" she glared at him as she entered the room, looking at the interesting things around the shop.

Without an answer he went and picked her up placing her on the hard rough wood of the counter.

"I want to let out some stress" his voice was low and rumbling, laying her down and straddling her, pinning her hands up over her head, pinning her legs apart.

"get off me this isn't the time … Itachi" she screamed not fighting him knowing he wouldn't give up.

Taking both her wrists in one hand he covered her mouth with his other "sh, sh, sh, you don't want to get the store owner in here" he whispered in her ear before nibbling it, kissing his way down her neck

"you are mine" he smirked in a cold but seductive tone, running his hands up her bare legs and over her stomach, pressing his body ageist the small frame of her body.

Sakura tossed under him trying to get him off, but nothing worked, finally having enough of Itachi's games she grabbed hold of her small new dagger and with little force applied she stabbed him in the shoulder, earning a small yell from him and what she had wanted for him to get off.

"I told you to get off me" she growled at him through clenched teeth, without another word Itachi sent a glare of daggers and a promise of pain later on in the evening, and left the shop.

Sakura hastily pulled on her cloak slung her bag across her body and left after him, in to the soon to be afternoon rush.

Outside the door Kisame and Itachi were waiting. Kisame wore a look of pure pleasure meaning one of two things, one Itachi was going to let him at her, or two Itachi was going to cause her great pain, either way she didn't care, she'd been threw the many punishments that he only saved for "special occasions" as he called it, and she had gotten use to them. Even his makugon (**probably not spelt right please tell me the spelling if you know it**)

Itachi on the other hand looked relaxed like nothing had happened, that was the one thing she admired about him , he was always posed and always thought out most his actions.

'should I apologize?'

'_what for it's not like he didn't deserve it, he had it coming' _

'I was out of line and I thought you thought he was hot'

With no reply from her inner Sakura thought it would be best to be the "better person" and apologize for her rudeness.

"Itachi … I apologize for my behavior, I will heal you once we get back to the forest" she said it in adult fashion, making it to the point, as well as not being a push over.

Without a word about her actions, Itachi turned and started for the camp, sakura fallowed not taking her usual position on his right but staying behind him, and Kisame fallowed behind her.

"Our target is here. Sakura you will act now" Itachi ordered a few minutes from camp.

"are you going to tell me who I'm looking for then" Sakura snapped stopping in her tracks.

"you'll know him when you see him" Laughed Kisame from behind her. Sakura spun around to face him, poison in her stare "was I talking to you?" she spat she wasn't in the mood for games, she wanted this mission over with so she could go back to her room.

"Sakura! You will heal me when the mission is over" Itachi ordered and with a cloud of dust both Itachi and Kisame where gone.

"yes of course my master" Sakura spat under her breath rolling her eyes and starting toward the town once again

'now what do we do?'

'_we know it's a him, so that rules out about 65% of the villagers' _

'great where to start'

**OOO **

'Sakura … that is her' Sasuke started to run through the woods toward the village. After losing the chakra he was tracing, he headed out to the perimeter of the village, hopping to get a scent of it once the owner had started to leave the village. And he was right after about an hour and a half the chakra had resurfaced, and it was Sakuras.

'she's ok, what do I say when I see her … it's been so long 8 years'

'_ask her what happened … apologize for leaving her' _

'not right away … I'll do what I planed to do when I got back to Kohana'

'_what was that again? I can't remember all your crazy ideas'_

'hold her in my arms and never let her go'

Finally reaching the end of the forest, Sasuke broke out into the light he fallowed the chakra back to the weapons shop he had passed when he had first lost the trace, hoping to find some information he walked in, to a very aroused owner.

"excuse me … I hope I'm not interrupting something" he said in a very sarcastic tone "but I need to know if a women with pink hair and sea foam green eyes came in here at some point within the last hour?" he asked in a more impaction manor.

The owner gave him a startled look, "no … now if you aren't going to buy anything then leave my shop, I'm not an information booth" the man's face was turning read with pleasure, but at what Sasuke didn't know.

Leaving the shop and into the now slow moving streets Sasuke opened his senses to everything hoping to catch the source of the chakra … Sakura.

**CRASH!**

Looking behind him, he found a large man, bleeding from his mouth and nose, and seemed to be passed out

'_bar fights'_ he rolled his eyes turning back around and continuing his search until he hear a women yelling

"THAT OTTA TEACH YOU TO KEEP UR HANDS TO YOUR SELF!" yelled the very angry women, in a very familiar tone.

Turning to face the poor man in the road he found a skinny, but perfect, with muscles in the right places and not to big but not to small, women, in a long black and white skirt with slits up both sides, exposing her legs all the way to her thighs, a tank top that showed a little of her stomach and clung to her curves, she had tight leather gloves on, and big green eyes full of fuming anger, but the one thing that caught Sasukes eyes was the long pink hair that flowed behind her. This women was eye catching no wonder then man had been interested, what man wouldn't have been, she was perfect.

"Sakura!" he couldn't help but call her name he wanted her more than ever, she had grown up, not that he had expected the small girl he'd left behind but she was a whole new person, and he didn't know if he like it but he loved the change and maturity in her body.

She looked up wondering who her called her name, there eye's connected, but unlike the Sakura he had left behind he couldn't read her eyes, couldn't see the predictability in her fetchers.

Without a word she turn and started to walk away "Sakura … no stop" he yelled but she kept walking as if she hadn't heard him. Running after her he took her by the wrist, and she stop as if he had froze her to the spot, not looking at him.

He traced her arm up to her face "Sakura your alive … your safe" he couldn't help but let his emotions threw, he couldn't control them around her just like when they were kids and he finally gave up trying it was ok to be able to show her love, love she had shown him all those years ago.

"yup" she said coolly still not looking at him

"let me get you something to eat we can talk" he was desperately try to get her to look at him, try to get a few moments with her.

"I already ate thanks … I have things to do" she said coldly finally looking at him but with sad but fiery eyes. Then suddenly a light came on in her eyes like she was just noticing who he was.

"I'm going to my hotel room, if you want to join me" she said in a seductive voice send chills threw his body

Without another world she started toward the hotel in which he had stayed the night before. They walked in silence the whole way, not once did she look back to see if he fallowed, he was sure she could sense him.

'She's changed … her heart isn't welcoming me like I thought she would'

Reaching the hotel she pointed to the elevator "I'm the last room on the top floor, I'll meet you up there" she instructed and walked toward the counter.

Not knowing what to do he took the elevator, to the top, hoping he didn't seem forward just walking to her room waiting for her.

'_relax she's just another girl, think of it as one of your seduction missions' _

'she's the one so shut up'

He reached the top and the doors opened to find sakura on the other side "come on my room is this way" she smiled a small smile and started down the hallway.

"how did you get up here so fast there is only one elevator in this building" he really was utterly confused.

"I took the stairs … you know that old invention from way back when" she gave a little laugh, and continued down the hall way he fallowed once again in silence, he noticed how long her stride was, how grace full and silent she move, it was like watching art _'she is beautiful' _

'_**and deadly' **_

They stopped and she opened the and walked in flicking the light on, leaving the door open for him but continuing into the dark room

Looking around he took note that she hadn't been her for long, the room was spotless like no one had been there since the maids had come and cleaned for the next customer.

"so are you going to tell me what you were thinking becoming a missing ninja for two years" he asked in is usual arrogant tone.

"why should I tell you? Where have you been for 8 years?" she asked in a simple but also arrogant tone

'_**she's playing hard to get … show her you've changed give in to her' **_ pleaded his inner

"I been with the sound, but I left and returned to Kohona" he replied casually sitting on the bed, as Sakura placed her swords and weapons pouch on a table close by and sat on the floor going threw her bag and taking out a scroll. Unraveling it she painted the sealing marks with perfection and ease placing one of her swords on the scroll and doing hand sign's at a speed he'd only ever seen one other person do, in a blink the scroll was once again rolled up and sealed with her blood.

Moving to the floor next to her she took another scroll this one looked like a medical scroll, he had heard that she was a very powerful medic, best around.

"Sakura … I missed you …" he was cut short by a kiss, he couldn't help it his body acted on its own he kissed her back with more passion then she had, he wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her so she was in his lap his hands feeling her back and some of her body, her hands played with is hair and they continued the passionate kiss.

"you have no idea how much I waited to do that" he pulled away reluctantly with a shortness of breath

"yah I think I do" she said resting her head on his shoulder so she was breathing her sweet breath on his neck.

"I missed you too" she whispered kissing his neck.


End file.
